


Radiodust week 4: I'll hold you close

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, RadioDust Week, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: When dogs or any dog related demons trigger the sense of your statture & the only thing you could do is hide behind the tallest thing you can findIn this case, I'm playing with the concept that Al dislikes dogs & was inspired by few fics about this concept ouo
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Kudos: 88





	Radiodust week 4: I'll hold you close

The Hotel has been progressing slowly through their programs as a few demons seems to sign themselves for the project that Charlie is still reaching for

Each demons even has their own jobs to do at the Daytime; Greeting demons, helping out some to reach their rooms, bringing breakfast/lunch/even dinner for them to eat as long as it’s not poisoned by the employees, advertising about the Hotel’s greatest luxuries and more

But one day a new demon come along to the hotel, wanting to participate on the redemption program in which Charlie was excited for to get another demon wanting to participate on the project she is reaching for

Vaggie sees no wrong on the new demon, but keep a cautious eye on them, Niffty seems to greet them well as the usual she does to any new demons around

Angel seems to sort of greet them fine, but didn’t seemed to care much to know them further than just a wave nor a “Hi” from him  
Husk only took a glance over the new comer but react the same way as Angel does

But for Alastor, he seems to be acting more differently around this new demon, keeping more distance from them, as well shooting a glare once or twice on them, which Husk caught him doing so from the counter he’s in

But what’s more weirder for Husk that Alastor decided to use Angel as his hiding spot

Which confused the Spider demon a bit at first when he noticed Al was behind him

“Oh hey there, Al? What’s cookin’?” Angel asked before curving his lips to a smirk “You like what you see, babe?” he said, before turning around to face Alastor, leaning closer to the shorter demon

“You know the offer still stands, Al. You can see more of me in bed, if you like~”

“Why I heard Charlie’s calling me to help her with more paperworks!”

And just like that Alastor excuses himself away from Angel without another word, leaving Angel in confusion but he shrug it off

▪︎▪︎▪︎

But the longer this new demon stays in the hotel, the more times Alastor has to hide behind anyone taller than him as like the saying “If I don’t move, they can’t see me” plays in this scenario

Although as this act has been going on for more longer now, Angel seems to be annoyed by it and decided on that day to ask him why he always hides behind him like a shield, or is he just eyeing Angel like a **toy** or like what **Valentino** sees in him. Nothing more than just a Actor, A Slut to looked over for free. Glossy and Fake on the outside, but hurting like a puppet on strings on the inside?

“Hey Al, do you have a minute? I need to ask you something”

“If you are offering the same you’ve been offering to me Angel. You’ve already know the answer for it”

Angel sighs “Not that you crook. I just want to fucking know why you always hide behind me whenever that lady is around. Are ya scared of her, Are ya—”

Alastor laughs slightly, cutting Angel off sentence

“Me? Afraid of a lesser demon. Why no, of course not I’m not afraid of that mingy of a mutt that lady supposed to be” Alastor seems to sneered at his last sentences which catches Angel’s attention a little more

Angel blinks as his softened his gaze at Alastor

“Al..”

“If this redemption program would go much faster, it would be so **L̴̨̡͍͍̱̤̺̺̗̥̅͂͛̄͌ọ̶̢̥̣͖̝͎̹͕̄̋̇̑͌̇̐̚ͅv̧̝̘̰͍̣̦̿̉̒̈̒ẹ̴͉͕̣̤̺̬̠̪́̈́̍͑̇̎̈̓̚͢ḷ̱͉̦̖̘̳́͗̈́͐͊̕y̧̛̭̳̼̥͉̬͈̠̅͑̿̍͋͟** and more fantastic around here!” Al shouts as his horns grew a lot larger and a lot longer, making Angel backed up a little, but stepped closer once more, putting his hand on Alastor’s shoulder

“Al?”

“ **W̲͍͉̟̥̎͋́͋̑͌̓͘h̢̛̯͖͉̮̦̰̳̥̠̄̀̊͋͘͠a̴̡̧̧̹͈͍͚̮̲̗͗͒͐̔̓͛̄͡t̢̳̮̣̝̰̮͊̈̊̀͋̑͐͢?̧̭̭̪̗̘̒̔̈͊̽̕͘͢ͅ!̴͉̗̞̈̉̃̎̾͂ͅͅ”**

“You know, if that reason why you hide yourself behind me. You can always asked me to hold your hand to feel safe” Angel offered kindly with a grin on his face

Alastor looks at Angel, confused while his shadow popped out from under him, nodding vigorously at the offer, as Angel snickered slightly at Al’s shadow’s response, while Alastor kept a smile intact while taking a deep breath then sighs

“…Fine..”

“Really?!”

“Only because you offered me kindly, then I will be fine for you to hold my hand whenever that Mutt is around…”

Angel grins wider as he pulled Alastor a hug, while giving him a kiss to the cheek, which Alastor pulls away quickly, as he felt his cheeks about to burn high red as a tomato

“Alright enough of this. If you mind, I got work to do and I prefer you to be five feet away from me? Would you be a dear to do that for me, Angel?”

Angel smirks and winks slightly at Alastor which makes Alastor shot a glare at him

“Alright, babe. See you tomorrow, I can’t wait to hold your hand, Al~” Angel says, leaning a few inch closer to Alastor’s face, before a black tentacle popped behind him and drag Angel out of the room, slamming the door closed once Angel is out of the room

Alastor sighed, as he might has put himself to a awful spot to be seen next time in the Hotel, to his opinions the least…

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. The Day 5 one might be the continuation to tis one heh .u.


End file.
